ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fantom
| foto = Ghostfreak TabberOV.png|OV (16) 11 year old Ghostfreak in an Omniverse Comic.png|OV (11) Ghostfreak TabberUA.png|UA Ghostfreak TabberAF.png|AF Ghostfreak TabberOS.png|OS | gatunek = Ektonuryt | planeta = Anur Phaetos | ciało = Duch | źródło DNA = De Szrama | forma ostateczna = | forma pre-ewolucyjna = | moc = Niewidzialność Niematerialność Kontrola istot | głos = Jarosław Boberek Tomasz Gęsikowski Krzysztof Szczerbiński/Kajetan Lewandowski | debiut = Straszni dziadkowie }} Fantom to kosmita z próbki DNA Ektonuryta z planety Anur Phaetos. Wygląd Ben 10 Fantom jest szarym duchem z jednym, fioletowym okiem . Nie posiada nóg. Symbol Omnitrixa jest na lewej piersi wrośnięty w głąb skóry. Gdy Fantom używa niewidzialności jego kolory przemieniają się w tryb negatywny do kolorów normalnego, widocznego Fantoma. Ben 10: Obca Potęga W "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", Ben przybrał prawdziwą formę Fantoma. Miał fioletową skórę, wystające kości i czaszkę obróconą o 180 stopni z jednym, zielonym okiem. Posiadał też niepełne uzębienie. Miał symbol Omnitrixa na piersi. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Fantom w "Ultimate Alien" ma jasno-szarą skórę i większe, zielone oko. Układ pasów się nieco zmienił. Ma symbol Ultimatrixa na piersi. Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letniego Bena Fantom 11-letniego Bena znacząco się zmienił od oryginalnej serii. Na jego ciele znajduje się mniej linii, a kolor jego skóry jest taki sam jak w "Ultimate Alien". Na nadgarstkach i bicepsach ma metalowe obręcze. Kajdany na szyi i w pasie połączone z łańcuchami z symbolem Omnitrixa. Głowa Fantoma ma teraz prostszy kształt, a jedno oko stało się dwoma. Kosmita posiada też czarne usta. 16-letniego Bena Fantom 16-letniego Bena znacznie się nie zmienił się w porównaniu do 11-letniego. Jego łańcuchy są w intensywnym zielonym kolorze. Tak jak młodsza wersja, Fantom ma mniej linii na swoim ciele. Posiada jedno, zielone oko a nie dwa fioletowe tak, jak jego młodszy odpowiednik. Symbol Omnitrixa jest podpięty łańcuchami do obręczy, prawdopodobnie, żeby nie uciekł De Szrama. Umiejętności thumb|Niewidzialny i niematerialny FantomFantom to duch, który posiada moc niewidzialności i niematerialności. Ma zwiększoną siłę, wytrzymałość, zwinność, szybkość, ruchome oko i możliwość przetrwania w próżni. Może również używać telepatii. Fantom potrafi ściągnąć skórę i ukazać swoją prawdziwą formę lub przerażające macki. Prawdziwa forma ma dodatkowo możliwość używania telekinezy. thumb|Gwen została opętana przez Fantoma (De Szrame)Będąc duchem, Fantom może wchodzić w istoty żywe i przejmować nad nimi kontrolę. Wtedy ma również dostęp do umiejętności innych istot, jak w przypadku Darkstara, gdy przejął jego moce. Jeżeli ofiara jest opętana przez De Szrame to oczy ofiary zmieniają się na bardziej mroczne. Fantom jest odporny na zdolność pochłaniania energii Darkstara, jako że jest duchem i nie ma energii życiowej, którą można pochłonąć. Fantom potrafi również obracać swoją czaszkę. Fantom może lewitować nad ziemią. Wady Niektóre substancje mogą zneutralizować niewidzialność. Gdy Fantom ściągnie białą skórę, jego fioletowo-szara jest łatwopalna przez promienie słoneczne. Historia Ben 10 * W odcinku "Straszni dziadkowie", Ben używa kosmity do ucieknięcia z domu ciotki i rozglądnięciu się po miasteczku. * W "Pościg" Fantom przestraszył Gwen i walczył z Kraabem. * W odcinku "Kevin", Fantom wkradł się do pokoju z grami. * W "Kto się śmieje ostatni" pokonał Zombozo. * W "Sekrety" pojawił się dwukrotnie: raz, gdy Omnitrix został uszkodzony, i dwa, kiedy uciekł od Vilgaxa. * W odcinku "Wrobiony", Fantom został użyty poza ekranem przez Kevina. * W "Wielki kleszcz" Fantomowi nie udało się pokonać tytułowego kleszcza. * W odcinku "Duchowe wyzwolenie" walczył z cyrkowcami, ale został opanowany przez De Szramę. Gdy Omnitrix rozładował się, De Szrama uciekł z Omnitrixa, usuwając Fantoma z urządzenia. * W "Bój się ciemności", Omnitrix zeskanował De Szramę, umieszczając Fantoma z powrotem w urządzeniu. Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Fantom powrócił w odcinku "Miasto duchów", gdy Ben zeskanował ponownie De Szramę, ale ten szybko odzyskał kontrolę. Z "pomocą" Vilgaxa, Ben był w stanie wrócić do normalności. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie" był użyty do ucieczki z sieci czującego Ostatecznego Pajęczarza. Ben 10: Omniverse * Fantom powraca w odcinku "Zed i ekipa detektywów", gdzie uratował Helenę Xagliv od Michaela. Później przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem i zatrzymał zaklęcie, ratując Gwen. * W odcinku "Bill Gacks", Ben zamienił się w Fantoma, aby uratować się przed spadającymi skałami. Później bezskutecznie próbował walczyć z Psyphonem, gdyż musiał uratować ludzi w autobusie. * W odcinku "Szkoła czarów", Fantom szukał Czarodziejki w uniwersytecie Friedkina. * W odcinku "Powrót Wredziaków", Fantom bezskutecznie próbował przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Mamy Wredziak i zatrzymać Ładniutkich Wredziaków przed zniszczeniem Bellwood. * W odcinku "Malgax atakuje", Fantom walczył z robotami Vilgaxa na Galwanie Prime. * W odcinku "Nowy wszechświat", Fantom walczył z zakażonym żołnierzem francuskim, a następnie został użyty podczas zagrożenia życia nosiciela Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10 * Straszni dziadkowie (debiut) * Pościg * Kevin * Kto się śmieje ostatni * Sekrety (x2) * Wrobiony (używany przez Kevina poza ekranem) * Wielki kleszcz (krótko) * Duchowe wyzwolenie (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Inferno; obcy uciekł z Omnitrixa) * Bój się ciemności (spowrotem dodany do omnitrixa) Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Miasto duchów (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Największe poświęcenie (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ben 10: Omniverse * Zed i ekipa detektywów (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Bill Gacks * Szkoła czarów * Powrót Wredziaków * Malgax atakuje (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Way Big) * Nowy wszechświat (x2; drugi raz krótko) Ciekawostki * Według Bena z oryginalnej serii, czuł się zawsze nieswojo, kiedy był Fantomem. * Fantom to pierwszy kosmita, który zawładnął osobowością Bena. Drugim był Ziąb, a trzecim - Ostateczny Gigantozaur. * Jest jedynym kosmitą, który ma dodatkową powłokę (białą skórę). * W odcinku "Ostatni taniec" był źle wspominany przez Gwen, która przypomniała, że Ben był kiedyś pod jego władzą i podejrzewała, że wrócił. * W intro serii Ben 10 Fantom był 9 kosmitą. W trzecim sezonie zastąpił go Kulopłot , ponieważ DNA Ektonuryta zostało usunięte z Omnitrixa . * W odcinku sekrety i sekrety 2 był nazywany cyberduchem by później znów zostać fantomem. * Jest jednym z pięciu kosmitów, którzy pojawiają się aktywnie we wszystkich czterech seriach, inni to Diamentogłowy, Upchuck, Way Big i Kulopłot. * Ben użył Fantoma w serii Ultimate Alien tylko jeden raz nie wygląda na to że Ben ma problem z kontrolą tego obcego więc nie wiadomo dlaczego nie używał go wcześniej. * Wielu ludzi myśli, że Cyberduch to ta fioletowa forma Fantoma, ale w angielskiej wersji cały czas był nazywany "Ghostfreak", więc Cyberduch to pomyłka tłumaczy. * Oko Fantoma może się przesuwać tylko w tych dziwnych liniach Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici 11-letniego Bena